World of Forgotten Shinobi
by shadow-kitsune209
Summary: First fic!What will happen if all of Konoha's best ninjas died? And got reborn in a world that forgot all about shinobi, jutsus, and all that stuff? Will Naruto be able to find the rest of team seven and show the world that shinobi really are real instead
1. Dieing

Summary:What will happen if all of Konoha's best ninjas died?And then they got reborn in a world that forgot all about shinobis, jutsus, and all that stuff? Will Naruto be able to find the rest of team seven and show the world that shinobi really are real instead of a legend.

----------chapter one:dying-----------

Naruto laid there, covered in blood, shuriken and kunai stuck in his arms and legs. All around him was dead bodies, and his friends on the damp blood soaked ground. He didn't expect to die like this.

'_Why_?' was the only thing went threw his head

'**Why what?'** Kyuubi asked.

'_Why does it have to be like this?'_ was the only reply he could think of. All the dead bodies around him were his best friends and the ninjas from Konoha. Nobody was alive in Konoha now, everybody died from the ambush. Nobody knew who the ambushers were, nobody came out of Konoha alive, and now either every singlecitizen and ninjawas dead or they were dying extremly slowly.

Theall of the Rookie Nine were already dead except for Naruto, he didn't know he was able to stay alive, but he knew that he was dying. Memoriesflashed through his head from the academy, the chuunin exam, getting Sasuke back, becoming an anbu, and all that stuff.

' _Sakura , Sasuke' was the last thing he thought._

-------end of chapter-------

* * *

So how do you like it so far? Just to let you know, this is my first fanfic. So don't blame me if it's stinks. 

Please review! And give me feed back and suggestions on how to make it better!


	2. Kotomaru Zakuro

Hello! I know that there's lots of mistakes in the chapter before, but the computer kind of messed it up. Well…hope you'll enjoy this chapter… And also I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Days past after the massacre, other hidden villages were attacked by the same group of ambushers that attacked Konoha. Each day a hidden village died and soon there was no more shinobi left…are is there?

--------------2 000 years later--------------

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BE-_

A blonde hair 10 year old boy banged his alarm clock with his fist, he broke his alarm clock…again.

"Koto, get out of bed! You don't want to miss school, do you?" said a voice from downstairs. Kotomaru (that's his real name) groaned.

'_Why does school have to be so damn early? What time is it any way?' _hesat up and looked at his clock.

'_Dad's so going to kill me for this…I'll fix it later,'_ Kotomaru got dressed and went downstairs, hoping that his dad won't find out that he broke the clock again.

"You broke the clock again, right?" was the first thing that he heard before he came into the kitchen.

"Was it really that loud?"

"Nope. Just the part when you slammed your alarm clock," said his dad.

"You know, you should really stop breaking your alarm clock because I have to waste a fortune just to get that clock fixed every day," sighed Kachiro (couldn't think of any other names for Koto's dad).

"By the way, I'll be home late tonight, so you'll have to make your own dinner." said Katchiro. Kachiro Zakoru is a scientist who is known all over Japan for all the things that he discovered and the experiments that he did (and in case your wondering how he looks like, he looks exactly like Yodaime).

"What's for breakfast?" Kotomaru asked.

"The usual, by the way, you'd better hurry up or you'll be late for school," Kachiro brought over the plate that was in his hands to the table. Koto quickly ate his breakfast, grabbed his bag and his skateboard and headed out.

* * *

I know that this chapter was short and all, but it's all I can do and all I can think of. My brain is totally busted so I can't think that well. Review! And do give me some good advice on this fic. Oh yeah sorry that I didn't have a disclaimer on the first chapter. 


	3. The Book?

Hi! I know that the chapters are short, but I can't help it! I just can't think…the chapters later on might be longer. By the way… WHY ISN'T ANYONE GIVING ME ANY ADVICE? Well…hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

The bell rang as Koto reached the school. 

'_Well, at least I'm not late…' _thought Koto with a sigh of relief.

If you're late at Kato High, you get a detention and you have to clean desks, tables, floors, and do some other stuff that janitors usually have to do.

Koto wasn't all that lucky, being a 10 year old at a high school is one of the worst things. You can get trampled in the halls, and other students envy you for being smarter than they are. (Kotomaru's IQ is 200, which is higher than most people. The average IQ is around 100 or more.)

When he reached his classroom, everyone was talking about the same topic. It was about the new manga book that got released. It had something to do with history kind of, maybe it's about that old legend or something, all he knew was that it had to do with the legend.

As he walked inside, everyone went silent, soon people were gasping. People started to stare at him and then look back at something that was in their hands.

'_What in the world are they looking at?' _thought Koto as people started to talk in quiet voices.

"Hey, Koto-kun! Come over here!" called his classmate, Kimiko.

Obediently, Koto started to walk over to the group that surrounded Kimiko. Everyone that was there looked at Koto and then back at the book that was in Kimiko's hand, by the looks of it, it was a copy of the new manga book.

"Hey, Koto-kun?" asked Kimiko.

"…."

"Why is there a picture of you on the cover?"

"NANI!" he grabbed the book out of her hands. He stared at the cover, there was a picture of him was on the cover. The only thing was that he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He looked up, everyone was staring at him, and then he looked back at the cover. The title read Naruto.

'_Why does that sound so familiar?'_ thought Koto. Suddenly, without thinking, he opened the book. Images started to flash through his head, as he flipped through the book, more images flashed through his head, but when he reached one part of the book, he stopped.

He gave the book back and walked away.

'_Why did that happen?' _he kept asking, but there was no answer. Everyone that was in the room kept talking quietly until the teacher came in.

He couldn't concentrate for the whole day. What happened that morning kept bothering him, he tried to find the answer, but there wasn't one.

'_Maybe if I get a copy of it, I'll be able to figure it out,' _was the only thing that he could think of. After school ended, he headed towards the closest book store he could think of.

The cold January wind blew against him, but it didn't bother him, the only thing he wanted was to get a copy of that book.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short, but it's the only thing that I could think of. I've still got school by the way, so I won't be able to think that well...Review! AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS! Flames are welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Thank-you Uzumaki Kiro! I'd like to thank the person that wrote the first review. Finally someone gave me a review…And sorry for the long wait…Well, hope you enjoy the chapter…

* * *

Koto just stood there, he didn't know if he should go in or not.

'_This shouldn't be so hard, just go in there and get a copy of it …' _was the thing that he kept saying to himself. Something in his head told him to go in there and get it over with, while another part of his head told him to go home.

'_Since I'm here…might as well go…' _he took a deep breath and went in there. A bell went off somewhere in the small store when he went in.

"Why, it's been a while since I've seen you here Koto. How are you?" said a familiar voice.

"I'm fine…" was his reply.

"So what are you looking for? Something for school?"

"Ano… is there any copies of Naruto?"

"Yup! It's just in the back…but there might not be any left…" but Koto didn't hear the last part, he was already at the back.

'_Naruto, Naruto, hm…'_ He kept flipping through the books that were on the self.

'_Where the hell is it?'_ he kept going through the books, pretty soon, he finished looking through the books. He checked the selves again, and again, and again…

'_NO! It has to be here somewhere!'_ He desperately started to look through the books again. Soon he was pulling most of the books out of the selves.

'_Come on. It has to be here some-huh?'_ there was a book that was wedged in the back of some books. The title read Naruto.

"YYEESS!" he screamed. Everyone that was in the store stared at him, all of them were thinking something along the lines of, "What the hell?"

His face went from pink all the way to violet, _'Oops.'_ Was the only thing that he could think of, he started to put the books back. He quickly went to the cashier and paid for the book and headed home.

* * *

When he was back home, he went to his room and sat on his bed. He sat there and stared at the book in his hand.

'_Just open the book and start reading…' _he kept saying to himself as he kept staring at the book, but he kept staring at the book.

'_Damn it! Just open the book already!'_ he opened the book and started reading, all the things that were in the book seemed strangely familiar to him.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter really sucks, can't help it if my stories are bad. (Sighs) I've had this story in my head for quite a while, but I can't put it in words…' (

(Sigh) Hopefully someone would review………


	5. Enter Kyuubi

Hello! Thanks for the reviews to whoever sent them! I'm sorry if my chaps are short… Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chap…

* * *

As Koto continued to look through the book, something inside of him started to wake up as well. Inside a cage, something started to wake up. 

**'Damn it! No more freedom! At least it's better than being dead…' **said the demon.

**'But why do I have to be still be with this kid?'**

----------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Koto looked around, 'That's odd…I swear that I heard someone… probably my imagination.'

'**This will take a while…'**

'I'm just hearing things, I'm just hearing things, I'm just hearing…'

'**You're not hearing things! Just shut up will you?'** Koto just blinked. He started to take deep breaths to calm himself a bit and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes…

"WHAT THE HELL!" he was standing in front of a gigantic cage that looked like it could turn into dust any minute. Surrounding it were cave like walls that had something covering it…mold? It looked like the place wasn't used in a long time. "Where in the WORLD AM I?"

'**Its been a while hasn't it?'** Koto jumped. He looked at the cage, inside it was a huge fox like creature with nine tails.

'Whoa,' was the word that appeared in his head.

'**Still don't remember me?' **said the demon. He shook his head. The demon sighed.

'**I'm Kyuubi and you're supposed to be the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki,**' said Kyuubi, Koto gaped at him

"But he isn't even real!"

'**Weren't you listening? I said 'you're supposed to be the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki.' Besides if he wasn't real, you wouldn't be here, and you probably wouldn't be alive,'** replied Kyuubi.

"But he's just a-"

'**Just a made up character from the book you were reading? The book you read probably was made from a reincarnated person that you know, if you look at a picture of the author you'd probably recognize him.'**

"How do you know that?"

'**Know what?' **Kyuubi yawned and started to stretch. Koto started to get a little irritated.

"How did you know that the author is a reincarnation?"

'**And I thought that you're supposed to be smart...'** Kyuubi yawned and stared at the boy in front of him, a vain popped at the back of the boy's head.

'_Just answer the damn question,' _was all he thought.

'**If you use you're brains a little, you'll be able to answer the question yourself.'**

"Just answer the damn question!" Koto was getting a lot more irritated by the second, Kyuubi gave a sigh.

'**Fine. I know that the person is probably a reincarnation because if the person wasn't a reincarnation, the story wouldn't be accurate at all.'** Koto blinked.

"Wait, so you're saying…"

'**That the author would have to be reincarnated from someone 2000 years ago that knows you? That's exactly what I'm trying to say.'**

--------------------------------Meanwhile in the conscious world-----------------------------

"I'm home!" the front door crashed open and splintered into little pieces, letting a hyper blonde crash in.

"Itai…"said Kachiro as he crashed into the wall falling backwards leaving an imprint of himself on the wall.

"Should really stop doing that…" he looked around, "Where's Koto?"

'Probably doing his homework,' he looked at his watch, it was a quarter past eleven, 'Or maybe he's asleep…' he went to get a spare door from the garage. Once he was finished putting up the new door, he went to Koto's room. He opened the door a little and stuck his head inside. The light was still on, Kachiro looked around and saw Koto on his bed, fast asleep with a book in his hand. He smiled and turned off the light and left.

* * *

Longest chapter I've had so far! I apologize if you think this chap sucks! Give me ideas to improve……..if possible…………please? 


	6. Accident

Hello! Thanks for the review for the last chapter and sorry for taking a long time to update…Well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_BEEP  
BEEP_

_BEE-_

"UUUUUUWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" _BANG!_

"Itai… huh?" Koto looked around at his surroundings, desk, bed, closet, mirror, books, paper, backpack…everything was where he left them.

'_Phew… it's all just a dream-' _

"Kotomaru! What the heck hap…? Why are you on the floor?" when Kachiro heard the crash, he went straight to Koto's room, but in progress, he broke the door.

"Ano… I had a bad dream, I think I fell out of bed and landed on my head…"

"I could see that."

"Nani?"

"There's a big bump on you're head," He pointed to a part of his head. Koto went over to the mirror that was in his bedroom, there on his head was a big bump. He was surprised that he wasn't in a coma yet.

"Get dressed and then come down for breakfast," was all Kachiro said before he left.

When Koto came downstairs, there was a breakfast waiting for him, but the only thing that surprised him was that his breakfast was ramen.

"Ano…"

"Gomen I'm kindof busy rightnow,it'llhavetodofornow. I'vegotameetingtogoto,thinkyoucango buy some food fordinner? Iforgottobuysomeyesterday, I'llseeyoulater," and with that he was gone, leaving a very confused Koto in the kitchen. All the words had came in a slur so he understood just the "I'm busy" and "buy food" part.

* * *

After he ate his so called 'breakfast' Koto left for school, still thinking about what happened last night. 

'_It all seemed so real…but that's what dreams do to you right? But still…I just closed my eyes and then I appeared in that place, usually that wouldn't happen unless it was real-'_

'**Would you so kindly stop talkingGAKI! Someone would like some sleep here.'**

'_And that's my conscience telling me to stop thinking about it.'_

'**I'm not you're conscience now be QUIET!'**

'_It's just my conscience. It's my conscience. It's my con-'_ _WHAM!_ Koto was thinking so hard that he forgot to look where he was going and ended up walking right into the doorframe to his homeroom.

"It…tai…" was all he could say. Soon the hallway was filled with "are you okay?" and "what happened?" and something similar to that. Some people were laughing until someone screamed.

"He's bleeding!" Everybody that was around him came closer, as blood started to come down from his forehead.

"What's going on here?" Because of all the commotion, one of the teachers that were in their classroom decided to see what was going on.

"Sensei, he hit his head on the door frame and now he's bleeding!" explained a bystander that was nearby. The teacher started to push through the crowd that was quickly forming, when she (don't ask me why I chose the sensei to be a girl) reached Koto, she immediately grabbed him and dragged him behind her.

* * *

"There! That should do it, next time try to be careful," the nurse told him and gave him a pat on the head. 

"Hai…" and he left. _'Homeroom should be over by now…so I'll go to science,' _Koto headed to the opposite way from where he came from minutes ago. The bell rang as he continued to the science room.

When class started, his mind kept wondering back to whether what happened last night was a dream or not.

'**What happened last night was real, now shut up.'**

'_And that's my conscience telling me to stop thinking about-'_

'**Just SHUT UP, and besides I'm real and you're really that reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki. That's enough proof that it's all real.'**

'_It's all a dream, there's no proof that that was real, and my conscience is crazy.'_

'**I'm not crazy, I'm just telling the truth. Besides, didn't I tell you that I'm not you're consci-'**

"Kotomaru Zakuro?"

"Huh?" The science teacher was standing in front of his desk.

"Can you describe the atom structure of common elements and their organization in the periodic table?"(1)

"Ano…" _'The atom what?'_

"Sensei, Koto hit his head on a door before homeroom started," interrupted another student that was somewhere in the room. _'Saved,' _Koto thought as he gave a sigh of relieve.

"Is that so…" and with that, he moved onto someone else.

* * *

For the rest of the classes, someone that was in the class would say that Koto hit his head on the doorframe whenever he hesitated to answer. Finally, it was lunch time.

'_I guess that hitting my head on the doorframe was actually a good thing after all.'_

'**Let me guess, a blessing in disguise?'**

'_Yup…why are you talking to me? Consciences are supposed to give advice, not commenting about something, right?'_

'**For the twentieth time, I'm not you're conscience-'**

"Hey Koto! Over here!" Koto turned to the direction of the voice, in the corner, a girl was waving to him. _'Kimiko,' _was the only thing that came to his mind. He started to walk towards Kimiko and the other people with her.

"_Kotomaru Zakuro, please report to the office. I repeat, Kotomaru Zakuro, please report to the office." _Blasted the speaker, Koto turned on his heal and headed towards the head office.

When he reached there, there was a uniformed man in the office talking to the principal, by the looks of it, it was something bad. When he entered, both of them looked at him.

"You're Kotomaru Zakuro right?" the man asked as he went over to him, Koto nodded in reply.

"Well…I just came to inform you that you're father, Kachiro Zakuro, was in a car accident about half an hour ago and is in the hospital right now. So… would you like to see him?" Koto stood there, letting every word the man said sink in his head, it took a while till he was able to respond to what the man asked.

"Isn't it obvious that I'd want to see my dad!" Koto yelled at the man and started to run.

"Wait! I'll drive you there-"

"Well then what are you waiting for!" he yelled over his shoulder as he headed outside.

'_Now where to go…' _he asked as he looked around. Someone grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the parking lot, when they reached a car the man pushed (or more like shoved) him in the car.

"Going by car is faster than walking right?" asked the uniformed man when he got into the drivers seat.

'_Just hurry up and get me to the hospital already.'_

* * *

Well, that wasn't too bad was it? I could have made it longer but I decided not to, I'm just hoping that it'll help the next chapter longer...Well please review! 

Notes:

(1) Just to let you know, I don't know the answer to that so don't ask me for the answer. I just got it from the internet, it said that it's suppost to be for grade 10 science or something...


	7. Beginning of a Journey

Hello! Thanks for the reviews Link Fangirl01! D Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Once they reached the hospital, Koto immediately jumped out of the car before it stopped. 

The man that drove him there yelled at him, but he ignored it, he immediately went up the secretary.

"Can you tell me where Kachiro Zakuro is?" he asked before the nurse could say anything.

"Ano, he's on the second floor in one of the operation-"

"I'll take him there," the uniformed man told her and started to drag Koto behind him. They went to the second floor and after going through the hallways, and they arrived in front of an operation room.

"Kachiro-sensei should be in there…" the uniformed man went over to one of the benches and sat down.

"What do you mean by should? Besides, who are you?"

"Well, the last time I checked he was in there, but that was about an hour ago. They might have moved him somewhere else. And I'm Katsuki (1) Tanami, Kachiro-sensei's friend," just as he finished talking, the light that signalled that the operation was in progress turned off (2).

Katsuki stood up from where he sat and Koto waited impatiently for the results of the operation, when they came out, there was a white sheet covering Kachiro's whole body.

* * *

(About a week later.) 

Kachiro Zakuro

1963-2003

"Never give up to anything,

Follow your dreams."

Koto continued to stare at those words as he stared at the tombstone in front of him.

'…_dad…'_ he kept thinking over and over again.

'**Just shut up. Before you died, you didn't have any parents and you were just doing fine.'**

'_Shut up, I'm not Naruto. It wouldn't make a difference even if I were Naruto.'_

'**Still, you'll have to stop crying over your dad some time.'**

'…'

Hours earlier, at the funeral there were lots of people there with him, along with some news reporters. It seemed like everyone that lived in the small town was there, classmates from Koto's class, scientists that work with Kachiro, neighbours, old friends, even people from the across the country (who knew that Kachiro was that famous). But as the hours past people started to leave, soon it was just Koto left sitting in the graveyard.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" Koto jerked up in surprise and turned around; standing behind him was Fai Genki (looks like Kakashi… but shows hisrighteye), one of Kachiro's students.

"What are you doing here?" Koto asked and turned back to the tombstone.

"Well…let's just say that I wanted to see Kachiro-sensei one more time," and he started to laugh, but stopped instantly.

"But I don't think that the car accident was really an accident," Fai said in a serious voice.

"Nani?"

"I've seen his wounds, but they weren't even life threatening. Either the doctors did something wrong or it's some other reason, and I might know why." He sat beside Koto and looked up at the sky, it looked like he was thinking about something but it looked like he was just looking at something as well.

'**Kakashi…'**

'_Who's Kakashi? Wait, isn't he the guy from the manga?'_

'**Bingo. But I didn't expect him to be your dad's student, just like those years ago…'**

'_What's that supposed to mean? I still don't believe you about the reincarnation stuff, but I still want to know what you mean by that.'_

'**Well…it's kind of hard to-'**

"Hey kid, did you hear what I said?" when Koto turned, Fai was staring at him with his cold eyes.

"A-ano, what did you say?"

'_He wasn't listening,'_ thought Fai with a sigh.

"You might not believe what I'm about to tell you, but I'll tell you anyway. What I think about your father's death is that Kachiro-sensei died intentionally. I'm not saying that he did suicide or anything, but I mean that he died because of…ano, well…. I think that he died because of something that happened a long time ago, repeating what happened in the past or something like that," he turned to expect a weird look on the boy's face, but was surprise to see a surprised look on Koto's face.

"So you mean that he's kind of like a reincarnated person or something like that?"

"Yyyeah, I guess you could say that, but what makes you think that?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" soon he told Fai about everything that's been happening, meeting Kyuubi, memories that he never had before. When he was finished, the sun was setting.

"Well, I'd better get going, it's getting late. Thanks for listening for what I said," he turned and started to leave.

"Maybe you should try a jutsu from a Naruto book, if it works, show the world that shinobi are real." Koto stopped and turned to where Fai was sitting.

"Nani?"

"You heard what I said; try a jutsu from a Naruto book. I do believe that you're Naruto's reincarnation, I saw the cover of Naruto and he does look like you. I even saw someone in the book that looked like me," he looked at the sky and continued.

"There's a possibility that there's reincarnated people in this world, perhaps Naruto used to be real person along with everyone in the book. Maybe the author was a reincarnated person as well, try a jutsu, Koto. There might be interesting results, call me when you try it, okay?" Koto stared at Fai, thinking that he was crazy for a second, after a moment he smiled.

"I'll try it, and I'll try to call you (3)when I do it"

'**Do you believe me now?'** Kyuubi immediately asked when Koto started to run home.

'_You could say that but if the jutsu thing doesn't work, I'll never believe you again. Ano…can you show me how to do it?'_

'**You've got to be kidding…'**

'_Nani?'_

'**Do you expect me to show you how to do it when you can't even see me? Besides, it depends on what kind of jutsu you want to do, baka.'**

'_Ano, ano…'_ he slowed down to a walk and started to think._ 'Hey I met you in that place with the cage right? If I could go back to place I'll be able to see you right?'_

'**I guess that could work, oh and one more thing, I think you just missed your house.'** "Nani?" Koto stopped and looked where he was, for the first time, he realised that he walked past his house by a few houses. He turned around and started to head towards his house.

'_Why didn't you tell me earlier?'_

'**I thought that you already knew, besides, you're old enough to know where you're home is.'**

"Demo you still could've told me," he searched his pockets for his keys.

'_Ano, Kyuubi?'_ he opened the door and went to the living room, closing the door behind him.

'**Nani?'**

'_You remember what Fai-san said about my dad dying, right? Do you that he really died because of the accident or was it because of something else?'_ he plopped himself on the sofa and leaned back.

'**Well…I don't think that your dad died from those wounds. He probably did die from something else.'**

'_Like what?'_

'**Well…Fai-san was probably right about something that happened in the past. Well actually, I'm starting to think that Kachiro is really Yondaime.'**

'_Yondaime?'_

'**He was the Fourth Hokage. And Naruto's father as well…'**

'_Fourth Hokage?'_

'**(sigh) Do you have short-term-memory-loss or something? Read that book, it'll probably explain everything that you need to know about the Fourth Hokage.'**

'_So…what about Yondaime?'_

'**Well…it's kind of hard to say, but let's just say that he died because-'**

'_Wait a minute, he's the guy that sealed you into Naruto right? He died after the seal was finished.'_

'**So you do remember. Well, what I was about to say was-'**

'_Wait, so you're saying that it's kind of my fault? Or are you trying to say that he died because of that seal thing. Or are you saying that he died because of a jutsu or something.'_

'**I guess you could say that. Well, that's all I've got to say, good luck finding out how to work whatever jutsu you're going to use.'** Koto blinked. "Jut…su…?" Koto jumped up from where he was sitting. "Hey! Wait a minute! I can't do this by myself! I don't even know what to do even!"

'**(sigh) Fine, I'll show you a basic one.'**

'_Ano, how are you going to show me?' _Koto sat down on the coach again and leaned back.

'**Just close your eyes.'**

'_Why?'_

'**Just do it.'**

'_But how are you going to show me the jutsu that way?'_

'**(sigh) Just do it, you'll find out after you do it.'** Koto closed his and when he opened them again, he found himself back in the place with the cage.

'**Now let's start with the most basic jutsu…'**

* * *

"So you decided to try it?" Fai was standing in front of Koto a week after the funeral happened. For the past week, Koto had been keeping himself busy by practicing the jutsu Kyuubi taught him and by learning about the basic stuff that shinobi need to know. 

"At first I didn't really know how to do it, but now I can do it," he smiled at Fai and then started to do the jutsu. "Henge no Jutsu!" when the smoke cleared, there was a exact replica of Fai.

* * *

Well, I guess I should stop here because I've got my other story to do. If you're wondering why I'm doing all those time skips, it's because I really don't want to type all the details down. Well, I hope that you'll review… 

Notes:

(1)If you're wondering how Katsuki looks like, he has brown hair that's flattened by a bandana, small green eyes, about Kakashi's height, and that's about all you'll need to know.

(2)To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if hospitals have those light things or not because I always see them on TV whenever someone's having an operation. So I just assumed that they had it in hospitals, but I'm really not sure…

(3)In case you're wondering how Koto knows Fai's phone number it's because he came over a few times andKachiro intoduced him to Koto and they have his number in their phonebook somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

… (Has nothing to say, doesn't own Naruto, and enjoy the chapter)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koto looked out of the window as the train went past houses and out of the village, _'Good bye village and hello world…'_ he thought over and over again.

_(Flashback)_

"_So you're going to go look for Sasuke and Sakura? Well that'll be hard, you'll have to find out how they look like, what their names are, where they live…besides, do you know how their parents will react?" Fai stated after Koto told him what he was planning to do._

"_Well…I didn't really think of that…"_

"_Besides, are you sure that they'll help you? They probably think that shinobi are fake, legends, in fairy tales, fictional characters…Think, how are you going to convince them that shinobi are real?" Koto had never thought about it at all, he never did any planning or thought about a backup plan._ 'Who knew that it'll be this hard?'

"_Well, you better think of a backup plan soon. If you don't, your plan will fall apart," Fai turned and left._

'**Start thinking kid because I'm not helping,'**_ Kyuubi told him._

"_I'll think of something sooner or later…" he said as he went to his room._

_(Five hours later…)_

"_Grr…How hard is it supposed to be to think of something?" Koto growled as veins popped in the back of his head._

'**And you're supposed to be a genius…I guess people never change, you're still a baka…'**_ Kyuubi sighed after listening to the plans that would never work._

"_Shut up. If you're all that smart then why don't you think of something?"_

'**Well…I don't have any plans at all. I wasn't planning to do anything about it, besides you're the one who wants to find them.'**_ Koto was getting more irritated by the second._

"_Well, better get packing…" he got up and reached for his backpack._

'**What do you mean by 'better get packing'?'**

"_Well, it'll take a while for me to find them. So better started the searching soon, who knows how long it'll take to find them," he replied as he unloaded the books he had in the bag._

'**What about the plan?'**

"_I'll think about it as I search for them," he went over to his closet and started to look for clothes that he'll need._

'**Question, how are you going to get out of here? Isn't the next town about one hundred miles from here or something?**_' he stopped for a moment then continued._

'I wonder how much money dad saved…'_ he thought with a smile._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was dark by the time he finished packing what he needed, all he had to do right now was to visit the bank. He left a note before he left the house that he most likely will never be in again._

"_Well, good bye old times," he turned and left._

"_Can you take out everything from Kachiro Zakuro's account?" he asked when he arrived at the bank; the person looked at him for a moment and then went to get the money._

_When he came back, he brought back a suitcase with him. "Here's all of the money Kachiro-san saved," he opened the case and in the case was thousands of one hundred dollar bills, Koto's jaw hit the ground._

'Why didn't he tell me he was a billionaire?'_ Koto asked as he started to put the money into the hidden pocket in the back of his backpack. When half of it was in his backpack he stopped, _'I'll save the rest for the donation center .'

_He asked if they could give him an envelope and then putted the money in it when he received the envelope and left. He went to the donation center and went inside and gave the money to the people working there._

'**You still didn't tell me how you're going to get out of here.**_' Stated the kitsune before Koto left the center._

'Going by train,'_ was Koto's reply._

'**Are you sure that the train station will be open this late?'**_ Kyuubi asked as Koto headed towards it._

'If it's not, I could wait till it's opened.'

'**And by then you'll be fast asleep.'**

'Just shut up,'_ but the last time he checked, the last train to the next town was at six. It was half past six._

'**Well, get ready for major back pain, gaki,'**_ well…that's a helpful fact._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Next morning...)_

_The first thing people saw when they entered the train station was a boy sleeping on one of the benches._

'**Hey, gaki…Gaki…Wake you FOOL!'**_ the next thing that could be heard was someone falling off a bench really hard._

"_N-nani?" Koto asked looking around startled._

'**It's morning, isn't there a train leaving into the next town soon or something?'**_ Koto looked at his watch._

'The next train there is going to arrive in about half an hour or something, demo I should buy a ticket now…'_ he yawned, picked up his backpack, and headed to the ticket booth._

"_Ticket to the next town, please," _'Now, how much do I have to pay…'_ he wasn't planning to spend his dad's money that easily._

"_That would be nine hundred dollars (1)," the lady behind the counter told him. He pulled out a few hundred dollars from his wallet and left with the ticket (Koto doesn't spend a lot of money, so he has lots of money in his wallet)._

"_Itai, itai, itai, itai…" every step he took sent pain in his back._

'**Told you you'll get back pain…'**_ Kyuubi listened to Koto continuously repeat 'itai' until he sat back on the bench he slept at._

'If I slept on the floor, it would have been a lot more painful. Besides it'll look really weird, plus there was no other place to sleep.'

'**Ask anyone who lives near the station. Doesn't everyone in this village know every person living in it or something?'**

'Would have asked me why I'm leaving Kiraniville (2)…'

'**So this is what this place is called, by the way. Thought up of anything yet?'**_ a groan was heard from the boy._

'Still got some time…hopefully,'_ he mentally preyed that he would have enough time to think of something. Growl… _(T-T - what Koto's face would probably look like)

'Need…food…'_ he mentally complained._

'**Get used to it, I'll start making you walk from town to town to make your legs stronger, build up speed and possibly stamina. You'll probably have to eat lesser food than you used to.'**

'But I have to at least eat something, if I don't I'll end up weaker than usual. Besides, I'll get dehydrated, and when that happens, I won't be able to-'

'**Okay, okay, I get the point. Don't get into the complicated stuff that I don't understand, you'll have to ration food and water then. Or you could just find your own food or bring food with you…'**

"_Train to Akita (3) has arrived. Passengers to Akita please head towards the east gate. I repeat, passengers to Akita please head towards the east gate," blasted the microphone from somewhere._

'East gate… (sigh) on the other side of here,'_ he got up and headed towards the east gate._

_By the time he reached the train, most of the train was already filled, mostly people in with suitcases that obviously contained important papers. Other than a few kids that look under the age of five, Koto was the only kid there. He found himself a seat across a mother and her daughter, and they had food with them. Koto watched them as they continued to eat in front of him, his mouth started to drool._

'Sssooo hungry,'_ he continued to stare until his stomach growled again, his face turned red as the family in front of him looked at him._

"_Would you like some onigiri?" the mother asked as she took out an onigiri, Koto's expression turned from a embarrassed expression to an expression that looked like he was saved from something._

"_I'd love to!" he reached out eagerly and ate the onigiri in one huge gulp._

"_Arigoto! I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday," he thanked them after eating ten pieces of onigiri._

"_So, why are you travelling alone? Shouldn't your parents be with you?" the lady asked the lady as her daughter slept in her lap._

"…_Well…I'm looking for someone…" after the mother realized that he had nothing else to say she asked, "So…who are you looking for?"_

"…" _Koto looked out the window, realizing something._

'What _am_ I really looking for? I know what I'm looking for demo…'_ the train started to move, the people on the platform were moving by slowly until the train gained more speed._

"_Not sure…" and he continued to look out the window._

_(End of flashback)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A bit lesser than the other chapter, but should do. In case you're wondering why I'm still calling Koto, Koto it's because I'm used to it, but I might change it to Naruto later on…Well anyway, please review!

Notes:

(1).I have no idea how expensive a ticket is so I just decided to make it expensive. Naturally I meant to have the money in yen but I don't know how much it'll be…

(2)Just to let you know, this isn't a real town because I couldn't think of any place that has a small population, so I made a fake one…

(3)Akita is a real city because I found it in the internet.

(4)Ano...In case you're wondering why the banker gave Koto the money without asking why he needs it, it's because everyone in that village knows everyone that lives there. So the guy trusts Koto with Kachiro's money...


	9. Akita:Part one

Just to let you know I've never went to Akita before, so the details of the place are 100 not accurate. I'll try my best to use my imagination, but I doubt that it'll work…Well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own Naruto, and thanks for the reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Hey, gaki wake up. We're at Akita, hey! Are you listening?'** Kyuubi screamed at the ten year old that was still asleep on the train. Koto groaned and sat up, the right side of his face was aching from sleeping with his face squished against the window.

"Hn," he looked out the window, got up and left the train.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'_Man this place is huge…'_ he thought as he headed out of the train station, there were buildings that were high above his head, loads of people, cars, some bicycles…big change from the small village that he lived all ten years of his life.

'**Think you can find someone in a place like this? You probably won't be able to find anyone here, you'll just miss them and not know that they're there in the first place,'** Koto looked around.

'_Maybe if I start now, I might be able to find something…'_ his stomach growled, _'...and maybe someplace where I can eat…'_ Koto started to walk to one direction that had lots of shops.

'**You'll have to find a place to stay as well…or I could start your training by making you sleep out here…'** Kyuubi's thoughts trailed off as he thought of ways to start his training.

**'AND maybe I should start making you hunt food by yourself…'** Koto's face started to lose colour, he didn't like the fact that he might have to eat a rabbit. He continued to go through the busy street; people were hurrying here and there, either going into shops or they kept walking towards their destination. This was way different from Kiraniville, probably ten times more different from the small village.

'_Its gonna to take a while till I'll get used to this,'_ he thought as he walked by a book store…He stopped with one foot in the air, a book that was on the display window caught his eye, the second book for Naruto was released. He took a step back and stood in front of the display.

'**Let me guess, you're going to buy that, right?'** Kyuubi asked as Koto continued to stare at the book.

'_I guess, I'm just surprised that it's already out…usually it's supposed to be out about a few months after the first book is out.'_

'**Hm…maybe it's because the author is a reincarnation and knows what happens in Naruto's life?**' Koto went into the store, grabbed a copy of the book off the shelf, and started to flip through it.

The front page had some information, but it was unnecessary information…unless you count the first paragraph, by the looks of it, he likes ramen. (The second book in the manga is right beside me, so I know that there's a part when he mentions something about ramen. If you don't believe me, check for yourself.)There were some drawings of how the characters looked like before, and that's about it…and there's a picture of what looks like his home…and something "explaining" what Icha Icha Paradise was about.

'_I guess I should buy it…'_ he went to the counter and bought it as some people in school uniforms came in. A blonde hair girl caught his eye, _'She reminds me of…Ino…'_ he thought as he started to leave.

'**Now that that's done, why don't you find a nice park to sleep in?'** Kyuubi said in a friendly tone, Koto tensed up and twitched.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Few hours later…)

Koto was soaked in sweat from head to toe, after he found a park and a place where nobody would go to. Kyuubi started his training. First lesson: Tree climbing.

'_Can I get something to eat now?'_ he hadn't eaten anything since he was on the train to Akita.

'**When you reach at least half-way up that tree, I'll let you eat something,'** Kyuubi had been taking a nap while Koto trained, so he doesn't know how far Koto reached.

'_But you can't tell where the half-way point is! Besides, if I don't eat I-'_

'**Go buy a kunai gaki; you'll be able to remember where you left off. I'll let you take a break for now, since you are a beginner. One more thing, quit going into the scientific stuff that I don't understand.'**

'_And how do you expect me to find a kunai here? They'll wonder what I'll do with it and I don't-'_

'**Well, if you can't buy a kunai, make one yourself. If you can't make one, then get senbon needles…'** Kyuubi didn't expect that it'll be this hard to find a weapon.

"Senbon…needle. It's one of those needles that you use for medical stuff right? I think I could make them, I doubt that they'll sell it in stores, but I'll check to see if there is any…" he grabbed his backpack and started to head towards the path that lead back to the main path.

----------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later he was eating ramen from a ramen shop that was near the park.

'**(Sigh) you still like ramen…'** the kitsune was hoping that Koto didn't like ramen.

'_I don't like ramen... I'm just too hungry to look for a restaurant. Besides, I still don't know if there's any other places that sell food around here…'_ Koto hadn't really noticed that people were starring at him, he was the only person there that was a kid, and he was the only one with a big backpack.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full (1)," Koto looked up; the girl that looked like Ino was standing by the table with some other people that were about her age, he nodded.

Immediately they took a seat and started talking like he wasn't there (sweat drops), Koto ate his ramen silently until one of them asked him something.

"Nani?" he mumbled with a mouthful of ramen.

"What are you doing with that big backpack?" repeated the person (this person will remain nameless until I think of a name…) that sat across him.

"Traveling…" … (Everyone at the table is silent…)

"Ano…where's your parents?" the girl-that-looks-like Ino asked after a few moments of silence.

"They're…don't have any…" Koto was able to mumble; he stared at his ramen and continued to eat.

"Oh…" (Another moment of silence)

"Can I take your order?" asked a waiter, they gave her their orders and by the time they were done, Koto was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his stomach full, he went to find senbon needles. Kyuubi was grumbling to himself about something, but Koto ignored him.

'_Where to find senbon needles… (Sighs) I doubt that they'll have any…'_ Koto started to think of ways to make senbon needles…

'**It's going to be harder than you think. You'll have to fine some strong wood and you'll have to find something that'll make the tips sharp so it could at least cut something.'** (I'm imagining that Kyuubi has his arms crossed and is nodding his head. Lol D)

'_So you're saying that I find a thick branch and use my Dad's dagger to make it sharp?'_

'**Yup, find a thick branch and use your dad's dagger…WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'YOUR DAD'S DAGGER'!'** Koto jumped about a foot into the air.

'_My dad traveled a lot to do lectures, he went somewhere and he bought a dagger. I brought it along because it's one of the things that my dad liked most. Besides, I think that he'd like me to have it…'_ Koto continued to keep walking even if people were staring at him strangely.

'**Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could some how make a kunai out of it, and besides, you could have used that to mark where you left off,'** Kyuubi started to think that Koto was a baka…

'_You never asked. And I forgot about it,'_ Koto started to head back to the park.

'**Where do you think you're going? Didn't you say that you're going to find senbon needles?'**

'_I'll do it tomorrow, it's getting late.' _Koto didn't intend to go around looking for something that obviously doesn't sell in LEGAL stores at night.

'**Well then, do some training before you go to sleep. It isn't that late to do some training,'** Koto groaned, "At least give me a break…" he muttered under his breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that wasn't that bad right? Well anyway, please review…

(1)That ramen shop that Koto went to was kind of small. It just has about five tables or something.

(2)One more thing, if you're wondering how old the people with Ino are, they're about thirteen or somewhere close to that age. I haven't exactly thought about their age, but I'll think about it…


	10. Akita:Part two Ino?

You know what? I was looking through Japanese names on the internet one day, and I found out that the name Koto is supposed to be for a girl. oO. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I don't own Naruto, and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was around ten when Koto arrived back at the park, it took a while for him to find his way back. He found a bench and sat down.

'**What do you think you're doing? Go back to where you were training earlier and start training, this time use your dad's dagger,'** Kyuubi snapped at him when he sat down.

'_Training ended a little while ago, so I'll chill out for now…'_ he stretched out and pulled out a small flash light and the book he bought hours earlier.

'**And since when did you decide that training ended a long time ago?'**

'_Since I was born, you can't make me do anything,'_ sometimes he enjoyed being a genius.

'**At this rate, it'll take you forever to do it. And I was hoping to teach you a new jutsu this week,'** Kyuubi sighed.

'_So, I could wait,'_ Koto continued to flip through the manga as Kyuubi fell anime style.

'**You're supposed to fall for that! What happened to the 'I want to show the world that shinobi are real'? And you're supposed to get really excited about that!'**

'_Wow, I really am a boring kid…'_ he said in a bored voice, making Kyuubi fall anime style again.

'**What the- what happened to the real Naruto? The one that always plays pranks and always wants to train?'**

'_Lost somewhere, besides I'm not the real Naruto,'_ Kyuubi falls anime style…again.

'**And I thought it was a miracle that you were a smart person…I think I like the real Naruto than this reincarnation…'** Kyuubi started to pout a little (1) (Aw, that's cute!).

'_Don't think that I'll stop acting boring, I've always been this boring when I'm not around people I know,'_ Koto thought of himself as lame and boring as well.

'**How…could…you…live…like…this? You've got to be the most boring person in the whole world…'**

'_Hm…Maybe not, I'm better than you think,'_ he put the book down and stood up.

'**Now what are you gonna do? Take a walk?'**

'_If I remember correctly…'_ he formed his hands into a hand seal, "Kage bunshin…"

When the smoke disappeared, four clones were standing in front Koto; he could have sworn that he heard Kyuubi's jaw hit the ground.

'**How did you…'** the kage bunshin disappeared as Koto sat down and started reading again.

'_I remembered how to make kage bunshins; I wasn't that sure if it would work, so I thought that I'd try it out now. Besides, I wanted to show you that I'm better than you think…'_

'**Hm…this might be easier than I thought. You learn fast right?'**

'_Maybe, I'm not sure. I may be a genius on normal stuff, but I might be terrible on shinobi stuff…'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Next day…)

Koto was back to training once he woke up (which was around four in the morning), the farthest he went was about two and a half quarterson the tree. Each time he went up the tree, he went about a centimetre higher than the last time, so far, he wasn't really getting anywhere…

'**(Sigh) I was hoping that you'll get further than that…I guess you're still Naruto, but you're a little better than him. At least you were able to make kage bunshins at your age…how old are you anyway?'**

'_Quit jabbering, baka kitsune. I'm trying to concentrate here…'_ his stomach growled, he looked at his watch, ten minutes past eight.

'_Better get some food,'_ he put the dagger away, grabbed his back pack, and left.

'**You still didn't answer my question,'** Kyuubi was determined to know how old he was.

'_I'm ten years old…Now, where to eat?'_ he started to think of places that he passed by the day before.

'**Hm, ten years old and was able to make kage bunshins on his first try. That's pretty good, for a beginner…'**

'_It isn't really my first try; I was able to do it because I remembered how to do it…Hey, want to try some curry? I think that the curry store we past by yesterday is opened at eight…on second thought, I should by some bread and some orange-'_ as he turned a corner, he collided into someone and in progress knocked over the groceries the person was carrying.

"G-gomenasai…" he leaned down and started to pick up the food, while the person in front of him just stood there. Koto continued to pick up the rest of the food and stood up to find Ino staring at him.

"You're that kid who was at the ramen shop…" she continued to stare at him.

"Ano, here's your stuff," he handed the groceries to her.

"Oh…uh arigoto…" she took the stuff from him, her mouth was opened but she didn't say anything.

"Hey, are you living on the streets or something? 'Cause it looks like it," she said when Koto was about to leave.

"Nani?" Koto cocked his head to one side.

"You're clothes are dirty," she stated as she pointed at his clothes. His clothes were covered in dirt from falling off the tree so much.

"Well, it wasn't from living on the streets. Demo, I am living on the streets," he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"Need a place to stay?" Koto blinked. "Nani?"

"You heard what I said; you can stay at my place, if you want. My parents won't mind having you stay over; if they see you like this they probably will feel sorry for you and let you stay for a while," Koto looked at her strangely.

"And why are you giving an offer to a total stranger?"

"You know, it feels like I've known you for a very long time. Even though I don't remember seeing you before, it still feels like I know you from somewhere…" she started to look on the ground.

'**Now this'll be interesting…'** "Ano, I guess I could stay over at your place…" Koto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Great! Let's go!" she grabbed Koto's arm and started to drag him along (I forgot to mention that Koto is short for his age and is very light, so he could be dragged around easily…).

'_Ano, is Ino supposed to be this excited?'_

'**People could change, right?'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take very long till they finally reached Ino's home… or should I stay store?

"I'm back!" she dragged Koto through a maze of flowers until she reached the counter, where Ino's mother was.

"Ah, now who do we have here?" she leaned closer towards Koto.

"Oh, umm…well, he kind of lives on the streets-"

"NANI? What do you mean by 'he kind of lives on the streets'? Take him upstairs, get him into some clean clothes, and give him some food," Koto sweat dropped.

'_Whoa, she was right…'_ he thought as he was dragged upstairs. She stopped in the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"So, what's your name, kid?" she asked as she put some things in the cabinets.

"Kotomaru Zakuro…"

"I'm Midori (2) Kai, thirteen years old. You're Kachiro Zakuro's kid right? Ten years old and already in high school as a junior…" Koto blinked in amazement.

"How did you…"

"I've got a photographic memory; I read about you somewhere in the newspaper…hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he put his bag down and started to look through his bag.

"Huh?" she stopped what she was doing.

"I mean by go ahead."

"Oh…Well, I was wondering, did you run away from home or something?" Koto paused for a moment.

"You could say I did, demo it doesn't really feel like it, why?"

"There's a small article saying that you ran away or something, want to see it?" she took something of the counter and offered it to Koto. Koto looked at like it was going to attack him, but took it anyway.

**Kotomaru Zakuro, son of Kachiro Zakuro, disappears weeks after the death of his father. There are no clues of where he could have gone to except for the note he left behind:**

Gone to look for someone,

You'll understand later on

Koto

**Witnesses say that they saw him going to Akita, "He was sleeping on a bench when I came to the train station. I never knew that he was Kotomaru until I read the newspaper. I never had a second thought of why a child would be there," said Inui Takari, one of the witnesses.**

"**He didn't run away, he said that he was going to look for someone. He should be able to take care of himself," says Fai Genki, Kachiro-sensei's student and one of the last people to talk to him…**

The rest of the article was about what other witnesses said.

'_I'll have to search this place fast, or I'll end up back home,'_ "Do you have any scissors I could borrow?"

"We have some, demo nani are you going to do with them?" she walked over to a drawer and took out a pair of scissors.

"I hope you won't mind me cutting out the article," he took the scissors and started to cut out the article.

"I thought I told you to get him some clean clothes and something to eat," Midori's mom was standing by the doorway.

"Ano, you don't have to give me anything. I'm not all that hungry-" his stomach disagreed with him.

"(Sigh) Midori, get him something to eat, then show him where he'll sleep," she turned around and headed back to the store. Midori took out a wrapped up onigiri from the fridge and handed it to Koto.

"Eat this for now, follow me," she started to go up another pair of stairs, leaving Koto behind with his bag in one hand and the onigiri in the other.

'**What are you waiting for? A invitation?'** Koto started to drag his bag after Midori, eating the onigiri as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of the chapter. I won't be able to update soon because of school, demo I'll try to at least update once a month. Please review…

(1)I know that Kyuubi doesn't pout but I thought that it'll be cute to have him pout in this story. D

(2)The name Midori means green in Japanese, I didn't really think about naming her that but I thought that it be a good name for a daughter who has a mother that owns a flower shop…


	11. Akita:Part three Stalker?

…Gomenasai for taking a while to update, I've got school and other stuff to do (a.k.a go on maplestory and level up as fast as possible!)… Well anyway, I don't own Naruto, thanks for the reviews, and I hope that this chapter isn't terrible and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter…

* * *

"…" there wasn't any words that could describe how odd the room looked. There were bits of green on the wall, some purple here and there; bright orange was covering parts of a wall on the right, something that could have been mistaken as blood (maybe it is blood…oo) was on the wall on the left, some pink was showing under a puke green colour…is that mold on the far wall? 

"Ano, gomenasai about the paint and all…We didn't have time to paint this room since we moved in…" she started to laugh nervously. "And…well, to be frank, we actually moved here last year…" Koto sweat dropped at that. "Well, I hope that you won't mind sleeping in this room…"

"Ano, I really don't mind at all. I'm just glad that I don't have to sleep outside…"

'**This won't happen all the time you know, you'll have to get used to sleeping outside,'** _'I know that, demo since someone offered me to stay at their home, I might as well take the offer.'_

"Well, I'll let you unpack, come downstairs when you're done," she closed the door behind her as she left. Koto stared at the door; he just realized that the door was even worse than the room; the door had a mixture of what looked like puke and something pink and fluffy was covering some kind of greyish…lets just say that it's something that can't be identified.

Koto shivered at the thought of what it could be, he started to pull out some clean clothes and changed into them.

'_How am I gonna survive in this room? I'm betting that they kept this room locked up since they moved here…maybe the people who lived in here before them did something to this room that made it look like this…'_ he stared at the doorknob as he opened the door, he didn't want to see what the stuff on the door was.

When he came downstairs, Midori was rummaging through the refrigerator, looking for something. He walked up behind her, "What are you looking for?" Midori jumped and looked behind her.

"Nani? Oh… ano, I was just looking for some orange juice. It's supposed to be here somewhere…"

"Ano, do you mean the orange juice that's in that jar?" Koto pointed it to a clear jar that contained what looked like orange juice.

"Oro (1)? That's concentrated orange juice; I'm looking for a different one. It's for a science project that I'm doing…Hm, it's supposed to be here, I'll have to see if my mom has it," she headed to the door that led to the store (2). Koto walked over to the concentrated orange juice, _'…what kind of experiment- oh.'_

He noticed the different types of juice that was spread out on the counter; grape juice next to the concentrated grape juice (I'm assuming that Koto could tell the difference between concentrated juice and regular juice), milk, apple juice, and a few other beverages (3).

* * *

(A few hours later… (I'm too lazy to think about what happens during time skip) 

'_Is it me or is it getting colder?'_ Koto thought as he continued to walk. For the past few hours, he was walking around Akita looking for the any signs of the other members of team seven.

'**How am I supposed to know? Since I'm inside you, I can't tell the temperature outside your body,'** Kyuubi replied in a bored tone. Koto pulled his jacket higher, he hated being in cold places.

'_Damn it…just has to be winter…'_ he continued to complain and swear in his head (4); he was too busy to notice that someone was following him.

'**Hey gaki, I think that you should get into a more crowded area because someone's following you…'** _'Nani?'_ Koto looked behind him, there were people that were behind him and going in all directions.

'_Isn't this place crowded enough?'_ he thought as he sweat dropped. **'…you'll have to get to a more crowded area than this,'** he replied as he tried to locate where the person was.

Koto looked behind him and then started to navigate through the growing crowd, looking behind him once every five minutes.

'_Are you sure that someone's following me, Kyuubi? It doesn't seem like anyone is following,'_ he looked behind him one last time, and stopped where he was.

'**I'm not an idiot; I know that someone's following you. You might not realize it because of the crowd, demo someone is following you...'** Koto stared at the crowd sidewalk for a moment then went to the opposite direction.

'_Kyuubi sounds kind of serious about this…'_ even thought he met Kyuubi just a few weeks ago, he never thought that Kyuubi would be this serious about a stalker.

'…**_It can't be them, why would they go after the gaki? Maybe they heard about him wanting to-damn it!'_** (5) The pieces started to fall in place as Kyuubi started to think about why _they_ (6) would be stalking Koto.

'_Kyuubi?'_ Koto broke the silence half an hour later and snapped Kyuubi back to reality. **'Hm?'** _'Ano…'_ he looked around at where he was, _'Do you know where we are? I kinda forgot how I got here…'_ Koto scratched the back of his head.

'**NANI!'** Koto tripped and fell flat on his face. "Itai…" he sat up and looked around. _'You didn't have to yell…'_ there were people staring at him, but soon went back to what they were doing. **'And I thought that you were a genius…'** (7) Koto stood up and started to walk. _'I wasn't paying attention; I was doing what you told me to do…'_ **'You could have looked where you were going,' _'He's definitely Naruto…'_**

'_Don't worry; I'm pretty good at finding my way through things. I should be able to find my way back to Midori's place…'_ (He totally forgot about the stalker…)

* * *

(Minutes later…) 

'_See, I told you that I'd be able to find my way back,'_ Koto walked into the flower shop.

"Good afternoon, how can I help-Koto, you're back! So, did you find what you've been looking for?" asked Midori's mother (too lazy to give her a name) as he approached her.

"I wasn't able to find anything, demo, I'll keep searching another time," he plastered a fake smile on his face, _'My face better not stay like this forever.'_ Midori's mother walked up to him and started to pinch his cheeks.

"You look _so_ cute when you smile like that," she said with a wide smile. Veins popped at the back of Koto's head and his eyebrow twitched, _'You've got to be kidding…'_ he turned slightly. He could have sworn that he saw something…_ 'Hm…probably my imagination…'

* * *

_

…there are no words to describe how disappointed I am about this chapter…I'm probably disappointing everyone with this chapter, and it took me such a long time to update as well. Well anyway, please review (even if this chapter was disappointing).

(1)I think that oro means 'huh' in Japanese or somewhere close to that. I'm really not sure, but I've heard this word from an anime I download, and it said in the subtitles that it meant 'huh' or something like that…and from Rurouni Kenshin as well...

(2)Just letting you know that Midori lives in one of those stores with homes built on top of it…

(3)You probably never did this experiment, but it's supposed to be used for making invisible ink, or something close to that. I never tried it in my life, I either read it somewhere or I saw it from somewhere.

(4)Ah, the effects of being a kid in high school. Usually kids don't swear when their around ten or something, right? Well, since Koto was sent to high school at a young age, he started swearing a lot more because of the high school people who swear. Bad influence I guess…

(5)The font is for when Kyuubi thinks in his own mind…kinda confusing, but sometimes he has to think to himself without Koto listening to his thoughts…

(6)_They_ are people who will not be revealed until I decide to put them in the story.

(7)I know that this has nothing to do with the sentence or anything, but I'm starting to think that an IQ of two hundred is too less. I bought the supposedly November issue of Shonen Jump and it said that Shikamaru's IQ was over two hundred. So, I'm starting to think that an IQ of two hundred might be too less, but then again; I don't want to make Koto a complete genius because I don't know enough stuff to turn him into a genius…


	12. Akita:Part four

Gomenasai for taking so long to update, (sighs) I'm obviously going to use the same excuse over and over again…Well anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you or anything.

* * *

_Koto stood in the middle of what looked like a village, screams were heard everywhere, blood splattered the ground, bodies lay dead, view people struggling to stay alive. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly a scream sliced through the air._

"_What the-" he turned around, but soon regretted doing that. A kunoichi was being sliced into pieces by a person in dark clothes. Even though the person had a mask on, Koto could tell that the shinobi was staring at him. He tried to move but his feet would move._

'Move!' _his mind screamed at him to move, but his feet still stuck to the ground. He looked at his feet; some kind of purple liquid was making its way up his legs._

_CLANG! Koto looked up to find an older version of him standing in front of him, a kunai in his hand. "Wh-" before he could finish the sentence the ground below him disappeared, "HOLY SH-!" he tried to scream as fell._

'**Hey, gaki! Snap out of it!'** Koto snapped his eyes open and found something fluffy in his face.

"Kyuubi! Get off my face!" he grabbed the fluffy animal and through him at the wall, luckily the fox had good reflexes.

'**What was that for?!'** hissed Kyuubi as he landed on the ground. Koto stuffed the pillow over his head, _'Leave me alone…'_ he planned to get out of bed when Midori went to school so he could do his new routine. Almost a week has past since he arrived at the Kai estate (1) and so far he still hasn't gotten anything.

'**You do know that it's past nine, right?'** Kyuubi hopped onto the bed.

'_So…I've already looked through the whole city, I've decided to leave this place the day after tomorrow…'_ Koto sat up in bed and grabbed the clock that was on the side table. Twelve o'clock… "I'm hungry…" he grumbled and started to walk out of the bedroom, Kyuubi scurried after him.

'_What is there…'_ he thought as he rummaged through the refrigerator for some thing to eat. _'Fish, fruit, leftovers, milk…'_ he looked around at the kitchen just to see if there was a note or something that could indicate what was for breakfast.

'**Hey! I need something to eat!'** Kyuubi whined as Koto continued his search for food. He pulled out a half frozen fish and held it in front of Kyuubi, _'You can eat this,'_ he put back the fish in the refrigerator when he heard the fox start to gag from the smell.

"Good morning Koto-san!" greeted Riku (Midori's mom) from the door. "…Morning…" grumbled Koto as he took a seat at the table.

"Sounds like you woke up at the wrong side of the bed," Riku went over to a shelf and pulled out a box of cereal (2). Kyuubi went right up to her and sat down, giving his best pout.

"You need something to eat as well…" she opened a cupboard and pulled out a small box of dog food (3).

"Ano, your store's open right now right?" asked Koto before he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Yup!"

"Then shouldn't you be down there?" he started to gulp down the rest of the cereal and went to the sink.

"I've got someone to watch the store, I better head back now," she headed towards the door that led to the store and left.

* * *

(After Kyuubi's done with his breakfast and after Koto's done changing into different clothes) 

Koto sighed as he walked past the now familiar stores, it seamed like he searched the whole city already.

'_Which city should we go next…?'_ he wondered as he continued to walk. **'If there's a town that's two hours away or less, you're walking there.'**

'_Why should I? You can't make me do th-'_ he rammed his foot in the ground just before he walked off the sidewalk and onto the busy road. His heart was pounding in his throat and looked around his surroundings, _'That was close…'_ he thought as he started to breath again.

'**Next time, pay attention to where you're going.'** _'You could have told me that there was a road ahead of me,'_ he started to cross the street.

'**I'm still inside you, so it's impossible for me to see,'** Koto sighed. _'One reason why I hate you…'_

He stopped in front of a book store and went inside; he started to look for something. **'What are you looking for?'** _'A map of Japan,'_ he pulled out a few books and started to look through them.

'…_Honjo (4) seems close enough, demo how am I going to get there?'_ he looked through a few more books and then put them back.

'_It should be about twenty-five miles away…if there's a train there, I might be able to get there in less than six hours or somewhere close to that (5),'_ he did the calculations as he walked back outside.

'**If it'll take you that long to get there by train, then how long will it take you to walk there?'**

'_It'll take me more than half a day to…'_ he stopped for a second, _'I'm not walking there.'_

'**How about running there?'**

'_I'll get dehydrated easily, besides if I did run it won't make a difference-that reminds me,'_ he turned around and headed back to the book store.

'**Reminds you what?'**

'_I forgot to get some books on history,'_ once he was in the store, he searched around in the store till he found a shelf filled of history books.

'**Why do you need history books?'**

'_Trying to find Konoha…'_ he flipped through almost all the books before he took the slowly growing pile of books to the counter.

* * *

(Sighs) I could have made this chapter longer, but I'm trying my best to update all my stories. Oh, and one more thing, I didn't get my editor to edit this so if it doesn't make sense then pm me or review. I'm just wanted to see if I could survive without having an editor. 

(1)I'm really not sure if it should be called an estate or anything, but I'll leave it for now.

(2)I've got no idea if there is cereal in Japan…

(3)I couldn't think of any other type of food a fox could eat. I'm really stupid, so don't blame me.

(4)I have an atlas at home and there is a place called Honjo, but I did a little research and I couldn't find a place that was called Honjo. So I'm really not sure if there is one or not.

(5)I'm really bad at estimating so it isn't accurate; to me it looked like it's about twenty miles away from Akita.


	13. Christmas Special part one

Just to let you know, in this Christmas special Koto already found Sasuke and just met Sakura. Taisuke is Sasuke and Naniki is Sakura, take note that this chapter might have some spoilers for future chapters. I don't own Naruto, I just own the plot and I hope that you enjoy this Christmas special. One more thing, this chapter may contain weird and random, so get prepared for an odd Christmas special and a possibly disappointing chapter.

* * *

"Hm… It's supposed to be here somewhere," thought Niki (short for Naniki) out loud as she looked through the attic.

Koto and Taisuke looked around, half helping her look for the Christmas tree and half looking at antiques and the other objects in the attic.

'_Wow, Dad would have been interested in these,'_ he thought as he looked through a shelf, he walked sideways, admiring all the interesting and odd looking objects. _WHAM!_

"ITAI!!!!!!!" he fell on the ground, rolling and clutching his head. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked right into the corner of a wooden box.

Taisuke and Niki ran over to him, checking if he was okay or not. "Hey, you found the Christmas tree," she walked over to the wooden box.

Koto sat up, a stream of blood ran down his face. "But first we have to get you some bandages," she said noticing the blood. She went downstairs and came back a few minutes later.

"Here, I'll do it," offered Taisuke, he knew how to mend wounds better than both of them (even though Sakura was a medic-nin…).

"It'll take a while to get the tree out," she started muttering how they could get the tree out of the attic without breaking anything while Taisuke cleaned up Koto's wound.

'_If only I knew a jutsu that could get that tree out in one piece…'_ he stood up and went over to Niki.

"How long is the tree?"

"About twice your size, possibly three times taller than you," said Niki as she continued to think up ways to get the tree out.

"Maybe if you remembered how you got that tree in there, we might be able to get the tree out-"

"The last time this tree was used was tree or four years ago," Niki cut off Taisuke.

"Then how are we going to get that tree out?"

* * *

(Five hours later…)

"Geez! They make me go shopping while they get the tree out. 'Little kids like you shouldn't help set up a tree that's twice their size and about ten times their weight! (1)'for heavens sake I'm a ten year old (2)!" Koto grumbled as he headed towards the closest store.

'**But your still considered a kid when you're eleven,'** said Kyuubi like it was completely obvious.

'_But that doesn't mean that I can't set up a tree!'_ "I've traveled across Japan when I was a ten year old, if I could do that then I should be able to set up a tree…" he pull out a list of stuff he was supposed to buy.

Cake mix, fruit, ice cream, yogurt, lettuce, tomatoes… _'Is she planning to have a party?'_ the list had at least sixty items on it.

'_Well, it's almost Christmas…Hm…'_ he looked around at the store; _'Maybe I should buy them a gift…'_ he headed towards the toy section.

'**Aren't they a little too old for toys?'**

'_Yeah but at least they'll have a present for Christmas. Besides, I don't know what they like,'_ he went through a shelf filled with stuffed animals.

"These should do…"

* * *

"I'm back!" called Koto when he came back. He took off his shoes and went to the living room, he found both Taisuke and Niki beside a box, panting.

"So you two finally got the tree out after five and a half hours," he was started to turn around to put away the groceries. "It's heavier than you think," panted Niki.

"It'll be harder to put it back," yelled Koto as he grabbed the bags and brought it to the kitchen. "And when we do put it back, you're helping. I'm not planning to break my toe," Taisuke limped into the kitchen and poured some water.

"And you said that this job wasn't for a 'kid'" Koto continued to put food inside the refrigerator.

"Well, that was _before_ I knew that it weighed over a hundred pounds," he headed back to the living room.

"Want to help use set it up?" Niki's head appeared in the door way, "If you help, we'll be able to finish decorating the tree before Christmas."

"Sure, since Christmas is two days away. Besides, it'll probably take you forever."

* * *

(I'm doing a lot of time skips because I'm too lazy to type down the non-important parts)

All three of them stood back to look at their work, it took them about an hour to set it up with its huge branches and all the ornaments. **'After hours of taking it out and setting it up, it's finally done (surprisingly). I thought that you would have given up already.'**

"You know what? If you guys haven't come I would have left that tree in the attic for a few more years. But I'm kind of glad that it's all set up instead of stuck in that attic…" she pulled out a small ornament, she pulled on the string and a sheet of paper started to come out with it.

"I made this ornament when I was a kid," she opened up the rolled up piece of paper and showed Koto and Taisuke what was on it.

It showed three stick people together beside a tree, on top of the picture there was some messy writing but it was still readable. Niki looked at it and smiled.

"My parents were always on road trips, so my grandparents had to look after me. Apparently my grandparents weren't really into Christmas and other holidays, they were also strict. I wasn't allowed to play and have fun," she slid back the small scroll into the ornament and put it back.

"I was hoping that my parents would find that note but they most likely never seen it," she headed towards the kitchen.

"You guys want to help me cook?" Koto blinked and cocked his head. "Huh?"

"I'm making a Christmas Eve dinner, and I need a lot of help. I'll need some help with the Christmas dinner tomorrow as well. If you help I might have sometime to make some cake for all of us."

"I'll do it," volunteered Taisuke, "I've got nothing to do anyway." They both looked at Koto.

"I have to do something, after I'm done I'll help," he grabbed the bag he left be the door and ran upstairs.

He went into his room and locked the door behind him; he pulled out the two stuffed animals. _'How am I gonna do this?'_ he pulled out a few sheets of coloured paper he bought and ripped them into long strips of paper. He laid the pieces of paper overlapping each other; he pulled out a roll of tape and started taping the pieces together, wrapping the toys as well.

* * *

(I'm skipping to Christmas because I'm too lazy to type down every single thing they do)

"Merry Christmas!" said Koto as he ran downstairs, putting the presents under the tree then going into the kitchen. Niki was already making breakfast while Taisuke had his face flat on the half awake and half asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Koto pinched Taisuke's arm so hard he shot up and fell out of his chair.

"I'm awake now…" he grumbled as he got back into his chair. "Cheer up! It is Christmas, ne?" Koto smiled as Niki put some food on the table. By the looks of it, Koto was the only cheerful person there.

Koto's smile dropped, an awkward silence went through the room but was soon stopped.

"Anyone want to watch some Christmas movies? I've got loads of movies that we can watch," Koto looked up, "Cn me wawtch sim scurry moie?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Nani?" giggled Niki (sometimes people sound funny when they talk with food in their mouths). "He said 'can we watch some scary movies?'" Taisuke translated (and there are people who can understand it).

"This isn't Halloween, but we could if Taisuke agrees," both of them looked hopefully at Taisuke.

"Why do I have to give you permission?"

"You're the only person who didn't say that you wanted to watch scary movies, or maybe you think that it's too childish?"(Niki)

"Who said that 'it's too childish'? Nothing's too childish for this person," Taisuke smiled, "What are you waiting for? Bring out the movies!" Niki jumped up and ran out the room.

"To tell you the truth, the last time I've watched a scary movie was two years ago. Since then, I've been hoping for a scary movie to appear," he got out of his chair, cleared the table (after Koto finished his breakfast), then went into the living room.

Koto soon followed after him and plopped himself beside him. _'I wonder when he'll notice the presents…'_ he had put them in a spot that half covered the presents.

"Here's the vid- where did those come from?" Niki just walked in and instantly noticed the presents. Koto turned around, "Merry Christmas!"

Niki smiled, "You didn't have to." Koto shrugged, "I thought that it would have been nice."

Taisuke walked over to the tree and picked up the present with his name on it, "its light, that's all I know." He through it in the air and caught it, soon Niki joined him and picked up hers. They both started to rip open their presents; Taisuke got a stuffed tiger while Niki got a stuffed panda.

"Well, you did say that nothing was _too_ childish," said Koto nervously.

"It's just perfect!" said Niki, surprising Koto. "At least it's better than nothing…" was Taisuke's reply.

Koto blinked, "R-really?"

"Yeah, I like pandas. Besides, I like collecting stuffed animals," Niki looked at her gift and gave Koto a smile.

"…" (Taisuke sweat drops) both Niki and Koto were looking at him. Koto was really hopping that Taisuke wouldn't hate him for buying him that gift, while Niki wondered if he hated it or not.

"I have an uncle who works at a zoo; he used to let me take care of a tiger cub. I still visit the zoo just to see him. I guess this looks like him…Besides, this is better than having nothing for Christmas." Koto breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

I'm cutting this short because a) today is Christmas and b) I'm not finished with the other Christmas specials. After New Years, I'll finish the Christmas special. Please be patient with me because I'm really slow. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

(1)I'm kind of exaggerating about having it ten times his weight but it could be true…

(2)I'm just going to make Koto's Birthday in January.

(3)Just to let you know Taisuke is fourteen years old and Niki is thirteen years old.


	14. Akita: Part five What happened?

Change of plans, I'm putting up the World of Forgotten Shinobi Christmas special later on, some time during Christmas or something. I might put it up as a separate story but for now, its back to the original time line. Oh yeah, by the way Koto is in a library in the beginning of this chapter. I'm really not sure how the libraries in Japan are organized so I'm just guessing.

* * *

"GoddamnitwhydoesithavetobesohardjusttofindKonoha…" Koto grumbled under his breath. He put down the fiftieth map and pulled out another random map out of the pile.

'**How long are you gonna take?'**

'_As long as it takes to find the location…'_ he through the map behind his back and picked up the last map (1), _'(sighs) and I pick another worthless map…'_

"So, how's it going so far?" a lady entered the room and closed the door behind her, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No…" he muttered under his breath and started to gather up all the maps.

"By the way, if you need any help you could always ask me. I know a lot of books on Japan that might help you," the librarian offered.

"That's ok, I don't really need to find it right away," he put the maps in the self that was marked 'Maps of Japan' (in Japanese of course).

"What are you looking for again?"

"The location of this old village…" he picked up all his belongings and headed for the door. "I might come back tomorrow to do some more research." The librarian pulled him back.

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Teachers have to do something, I think they went to a convention or something," he quickly lied and rushed out of the library before the librarian could ask him more questions.

'_I hate it when I have to lie…'_

'**Get used to it; you'll have to lie a lot more than you think. Besides, you can't just go around saying that you're looking for the reincarnation of Sakura and Sasuke.'**

'_I guess you have a po-'_ Koto was about to cross the street when a speeding car being chased by police cars came skidding towards him. People around him were running out of the way, he would have done the same thing if only his feet weren't rooted to the ground.

He watched as the car came closer with each second that went by, ten inches, seven inches, five, three…

_SCREECH, bam…

* * *

_

_Koto…Koto…? Koto!!_

…

_Koto! Come on! Wake up!_

Five more minutes…

_Koto! Koto!_

Huh?

He slowly opened his eyes; he was in a room that was painted white. He moved his hand in front of his face, _'What happened?'_

"Ah, you're awake." Koto turned his attention to the person at the door way, there was a female doctor by the door along with a female police officer (2).

'_Great…what now?'_ the doctor came over and pulled out a chair that was hidden behind the table beside the bed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"What happened…?" he made an attempt to sit up and was unsuccessful when pain shot out throughout his body.

"You shouldn't move," the doctor looked at her clipboard and flipped through a few pages. "Surprisingly you didn't break any bones, but you'll have to stay in the hospital for a little while."

"And while you're here, I'll ask you a few questions and in a few days you'll be back home, where you're supposed to be," the police officer moved from her spot at the doorway and pulled out another chair.

'_Damn it…looks like I'll have to get out of here A.S.A.P…' _

"Before you ask any questions, can you tell me what happened?" he asked, hoping to stall some time so that he could think up of more lies to say. The police officer gave him a strange look.

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is seeing that car about to run me down." she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" (3) While she explained, Koto's face grew paler and paler. When she was finally finished, his face was almost as white as chalk and there was also a shocked expression stuck on his face.

'_Did I really do all that?'_

"Since I'm done explaining…it's your turn to explain why you're all the way here," she crossed her arms and stared at him. _'I was hopping that she'll forget…'_

"How did you get here? Why did you run away from home? Why are you here?" the questions kept coming one after another. Koto ended up just listening to her, **'Gaki, make her shut up…'**

"Ano…" "Do you know how much we've gone through just to find you? I'll…" Koto sweat dropped as she went on and on. _'I think that the only time that she'll stop is when she dies from talking too much…'_

'**It'll be better if I just end her misery on the spot…'** _'Nani?'_ **'Nothing.'**

"So what do you have to say about this?" she looked (more like glared at him), waiting for an explanation.

"Ano…"

* * *

Gomenasai for the long wait, I _was_ planning to post up the Christmas special but changed my mind. This chapter had to be short because I still haven't been able to start on the other chapters yet. I'll try to update as fast as I can…

(1)…All I have to say is that Koto can look through things faster than I can…

(2)Didn't know what to call her, so I just chose to call her 'the police officer'

(3)…I'd give a long explanation of what happened, but I'm too lazy. To summarize it all, Koto jumped ten feet into the air, landed on the hood of the car that could have killed him, startled the driver, got the car to stop, then something happened that I can't explain and then we're back at the point where Koto wakes up.


	15. I'm going, going, and gone

I just have to say I'm very sorry for not updating very fast…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot of this story.

* * *

'_Why do I have a strange feeling about this?'_ Koto slowly looked around the wall, checking to see if the hallway was clear.

'**Just go already.'**

'_What would happen if I get caught?'_ he started tiptoeing down the hall.

'**Run for it.'**

'_Easier said than done,'_ he slid through the door that led to the staircase just as a doctor walked by.

'**Get used to it; you'll probably be doing that a lot more than you think.'**

'_Wouldn't it be better if I just stayed here?'_

'**No.'**

'_Why?'_ jumping off the last step, he looked through the small glass window in the door.

'**Because I said so.'**

'_You still can't make me.'_ He crouched and tried his best to get past the nurse that was doing work near the front desk, which was in front of the main entrance.

'**Then what are you doing right now?'**

'…_I hate it when you're right,'_ the nurse sat behind the desk and started typing on the computer.

'_Crud…'_ he looked around; then started heading back down the hall. _'There has to be another way out of here…'_

'**Turn left, go through the closest door to your right, go all the way to the back, and then there's the side door. There, you're out of here,'** he froze for a sec.

'_How did you know that?'_ turning into the hallway on his left, he looked for the closest door opposite of him.

'**When you were asleep, I did some exploring.'**

'_Would have been nice if you told me earlier…'_ he opened the door and found himself in what looks like the staff room. Silently, he walked across the room, when he was in the middle of the room he stopped and turned.

'**Where are you going?'**

'…_I'm hungry,'_ he opened the fridge that was in front of him and started looking for something to eat. _'Besides, I need some food for the trip.'

* * *

_

(Twenty minutes later…)

Picking up his bag of food, he started to leave. _'Hopefully they won't notice…'_

'**Oh, right…They won't notice anything, lets hope that they won't notice half of their food missing. You do know that there is food in the wilderness, right?'**

'_I do, but I can't tell if it's edible or not.'_

He slowly opened the door that was supposed to lead him to an alley. **'Turn left, skip two alleys and then turn left. Keep going straight…'** right; left; straight; left; left; right; the directions came non-stop as Koto walked through the alleys; it seemed more like a maze than an alley. Once a man with a face as read as a tomato walked over to him saying; "What's dat ya got 'ere? 'Rugs I presuuummmmmm…?"

"Ano… (Sweat drops)" he couldn't understand what he was trying to say. The red-faced man moved his face closer to his, glaring into his eyes; his face was so close to his face that Koto could smell alcohol and rotten food coming from his mouth (1).

"'re ya sure? Whad abou' money? Any food?"

"…" '_Kyuubi…?'_

'**Just run away.'**

'_What if he chases me?'_

'**Just do it.'**

"'Ey! Aren't cha listening to me?"

"Uh…I have to get home now, bye!" quickly he snuck behind him and started running, following Kyuubi's directions to who-knows-where.

"'Ey! Where'd cha think yer goin'?"(2)

'_Where are we going again?'_ he couldn't remember where they were going.

'**(sighs) If you be patient, you'll find out.'** Slowing down a little, Koto looked at his surroundings. He was still in the back alleys', but he was in what looked like a neighbourhood. There were a few apartments here and there and a few houses, _'Are you sure you know where we're going?'_

'**If I didn't know where I was going, I wouldn't be giving you directions. Now go straight till you reach the end of the alley and then turn left.**' Muttering under his breath, he went down the alley.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" after going through the alley, he walked for another hour. While he was walking through another alley, he let Kyuubi out so he wouldn't lose his voice telling him all those directions and so he could get some exercise.

'**For the last time, **_**I know where I'm going!**_**'** by the sounds of it, he was getting annoyed. He pouted, _'I was just making sure…but if you did know where you're going; wouldn't we be there already?'_ Kyuubi snapped around.

'**If you don't shut up, I'm going to leave you here and I won't come back to get you,'** with that, Koto shut up. For most of the trip, both of them were silent, Kyuubi led the way while Koto followed. Koto's mouth was twitching to make a sound; he couldn't stand the silence. To both of their surprise, he was able to be quiet for more than half an hour; it was so surprising to Kyuubi that he almost thought that someone had replaced the real Koto with some mute person.

'**And here we are,'** he finally said with a sigh. Looking around, there were a few houses behind them and in front of them was a road that looked like it led to nowhere.

'_Where exactly are we?'_

'**Outside of Akita,'** was the simple answer he got.

'_Ok…well then why are we here?'_

'**You're going to walk to the next town.'**

…

Koto turned on his heel and started walking away. _'I'm not walking twenty-five miles (3) just to get to the next town,'_ he would have kept walking if only Kyuubi hadn't sunk his teeth into his right leg. Luckily, Kyuubi had baby teeth instead of adult teeth; if they were adult teeth, he would have screamed instead of letting a small yelp escape from his mouth.

'**You're walking there no matter how far it is,**' he growled as he continued to bite into Koto's leg.

Sighing, he turned on his heel again and started down the road that led to his next destination. He started to have some doubts about this adventure…but since he already accepted it, he might as well continue on his adventure. He stopped walking, "Huh, now that I think about it…" he looked at the stars.

'**What?'**

"…Nothing," he continued walking, looking at the stars who twinkled back at him. _I'll have to find out some day…

* * *

_

…

I should have spent more time on this than on school work and other things. It feels like I write a few paragraphs every month (and that might actually be true). I'm sorry if I've made you wait too long, but since I'm putting two other stories on hold, I might update faster and I'm very sorry if you think that this chapter is too short for you're liking.

(1)I'm not very certain if alcohol and rotten food can smell that strong, but if they're close enough there might be a really bad smell…

(2)I've never heard a drunkard talk before so I'm just using my imagination.

(3)Using my atlas I roughly checked to see how far the cities were apart from each other, so it obviously isn't very accurate.


	16. Can I hitchhike?

Well…here's chapter fifteen.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Naruto, if I did own it I would have to be a really rich person just to buy it.

* * *

"Ugh…………." Koto was slouching and dragged his legs across the ground. Bags were forming under his eyes; he was starting to turn pale and had a sour face on. Luckily he wasn't part vampire, if he was he would have screamed the moment the sun came out of the ground; he wished that he brought his sunglasses with him. 

"Kyuubi…" whined Koto; "Can I take a break now? I didn't get any sleep yet, and I'm tired…" he rubbed his left eye and yawned. Kyuubi continued to walk as if he didn't hear Koto; being the kid he is, he pouted and continued to walk slowly.

'_If I had my skateboard-'_ all of a sudden he perked up and stopped pouting.

"What happened to my skateboard?" (1)

'**You left it back home.'**

"But I could have sworn I brought it with me…" he scratched his head and looked at the sky with his bottom lip sticking out.

"But I thought that I brought it on the train."

'**You left it at home.'**

"But I remember bringing it with me when I left."

'**You left it back in that little village.'**

"But-"

'**YOU LEFT IT BACK HOME!'** Kyuubi growled at him and gave him a deadly glare; he was getting impatient.

…

"Are you sure?" Koto took at few steps back when Kyuubi glared at him again; he could have sworn that he saw flames in his eyes. "I'll be quiet now…"

'**And you better stay like that…'**

"…"

They continued to go down the silent road; there wasn't really much but a road, dirt, grass, and a few trees here and there (2). Koto stuck his hands into his pockets, he wanted to break the silence but somehow couldn't. He would have talked to himself in his mind, but since Kyuubi could hear, he decided to start biting his bottom lip so that he could he could think about how long it'll take till his lip started to bleed.

'**(sighs) you should start eating some of the food; it's going to spoil under the sun,'** hearing that, Koto dropped his backpack onto the ground, kneeling down he started to pull out an apple and a bottle of water. He took a bite out of an apple, unscrewed the cap to the bottle and drank some water; he turned to look at Kyuubi.

"Want some?" he stuck the half eaten apple in front of the fox's face, when he received a blank stare for a reply he took it back and started to finish it off. He capped off the bottle and put it back into the bag.

"Yosh, back to walking," he through the backpack over his shoulder and continued to follow Kyuubi. Now that there was food in his stomach, his brain started to work again; thus he found something to think about without annoying Kyuubi (well…maybe if Kyuubi didn't like calculations).

"Hm…we have to walk twenty-five miles, and it took use (looks at watch)…" he sighed, it was completely obvious to both of them that it'll take them at least a day to reach the next city. Unless…

"Kyuubi… is it ok if I hitchhike?" the small fox gave him a strange look.

'**Well…I doubt that anyone would be out here, but I guess you could…'** Koto stopped, he turned around and look back at the direction that they came from; there was a cloud of dust coming towards them. Blinking and staring at the growing cloud of dust, Kyuubi started to regret letting him hitchhike. He watched annoyingly as the kid stuck out his thumb as the figure of a truck grew bigger.

'_This has to be the biggest miracle that could happen to me!'_ absentmindedly, a smile creped onto his face; this _was_ the first miracle that he had in years. When the truck started to slow down, he dropped his arm and walked over to the driver's side. The person driving the truck blinked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" a middle-aged female with short, layered black hair and sunglasses stuck her head out of the open window. "But first of all, are you an acquaintance of a boy named Shigeki (3)?"

"…?" his right eyebrow raised and he gave her a look that literally said who-are-you-talking-about? She a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm kind of surprised that you don't know him; I'll tell you about him later, so you need a ride to Honjo?" a smile appeared on the ten-year-olds' face.

"Of course; Kyuubi, heel," several veins popped at the back of the kisune's head, but being the brat's so-called pet he obediently did what he said. Koto went to the passenger side of the truck and jumped in; Kyuubi jumped on to his lap and curled up like a cat.

'**I'll take a nap…'**

'_Whatever…'_ he yawned and turned to the driver.

"What's your name? Mines Kotomaru but everybody calls me Koto."

"Kari, Kari Mabuchi," she stuck her hand sideways towards him as she kept her eyes on the road; Koto took her hand and shook it.

"So…Who's this Shigeki person?"

* * *

Koto woke up to find something fuzzy/furry in his face, he tried to brush it off but it kept reattaching itself to his face. When he sat up the furry thing plopped onto his lap. 

"Unh?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned, then took a better look at the furry fuzz ball on his lap; there sat an annoyed Kyuubi. He looked around, realizing that the engine was off and the driver's seat was empty.

"Where's Kari?" he yawned again; _'And I still feel sleepy…'_

'**(Sighs) she left to buy some food,'** he pointed his tail at the fast-food restaurant that Koto never would have noticed until he pointed it out. Koto stared out the window lazily; a small frown appeared on his face.

"…she should have woken me up so that I could choose what I wanted to eat," he grumbled under his breath. Looking out the window, he stared out the window and waited for the driver. While he did that, Kyuubi gave him a glum stare and mumbled something under his breath; by the sounds of it he was still regretting letting him hitchhike.

"Hey, Kyuubi? I've got a question."

"**Hn?"** Koto turned his attention to the kitsune and picked him up till he was eye level, then he asked…

"Were burgers invented when shinobi were around?"

…

'**WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?'** Kyuubi hissed, scratched, and bit at Koto, forcing him to drop him. He sighed and looked at the very annoyed fox; he could see veins popping at the back of his head and could have sworn he saw a dark aura form around him.

"If there was ramen back then, then wouldn't there be burgers or something that's modern?" the dark aura around Kyuubi disappeared as surprise crossed the fox, he had a confused look on his face.

'**I guess that makes sense; anyways there weren't any burgers back then, just traditional food and ramen.'**

'_Hm…'_ a glum expression appeared on his face as he stared at the fox; sighing, he turned his attention to the window. _'I wonder what Kari bought,'_ he thought as he stared at the gigantic bag that covered most of Kari's body; the only part of her body that was showing was her legs.

'**Gahk…'** Kyuubi's mouth hanged open and he turned pale.

* * *

(Sighs) Apparently, I haven't updated anything in a long time so I'm just going to finish off this chapter like this for now. 

(1)I kind of went back to the first few chapters and realized that I left his skateboard somewhere, but just for the heck of it I'll show you what I was about to put in there:

"_What happened to my skateboard?"_

**'_You left it back home'_**

"_But I could have sworn I brought it with me."_

**_'Maybe Kitsune-chan forgot all about it.'_**

"_But she never forgets about anything (pouts).' (Shamefully, that isn't all that true)_

'_**Maybe she was helping me train you by taking away one of your ways of transportat- YOOOOOWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?'** __ (Koto 'accidentally' stepped on his tail as he continued to walk down the road.)_

"_I doubt that's true…or is it? (Glares at Kitsune)'_

(This wasn't originally what I thought of, the first one was funnier but I forgot how it went…)

(2)Like I said in the earlier chapters, I've never been to Japan; thus, the setting of this story is very inaccurate

(3)If you've read Whistle before, then you would know what I mean. If you haven't read it I'll give you a rough explanation; there's this person who's in the soccer team and when he was in sixth grade, he ran away from home and started hitchhiking. I'm still not sure why I added something that wasn't really necessary, but it still kind of makes sense.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"So the rest of the food is for your cousin?" Koto took a bite out of his cheeseburger, staring at the huge bag strangely. 

"Yup, you'd believe me if I told you that she's related to a pig. The only strange thing is that she never gets fat," Kari muttered as she ate her hamburger and drove.

'**Maybe she is a pig,'** Kyuubi commented as he chewed on a dog toy. _'You know what? I totally agree with you. I can't believe that someone could eat that much.'_

"Ah, we're almost at Honjo. So, are you planning to stay in a hotel?" the bumpy road started to smooth out as they moved from the dirt road to the main road.

"I'm not sure yet," he pulled his cup of coke from the cup holder beside him; looking out the window, houses started to appear.

"Great! You could stay with me and my cousin," hearing the boy choke, she turned towards him to see coke splattered all over the passenger window; Kyuubi spotted with coke, and Koto choking like crazy.

"That's…ok," he was able to choke out, "I could find a hotel or somewhere to stay."

"Are you sure? It's not like we're going to eat you alive or something. Besides, you won't have to pay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok I guess…" finally able to breath properly, he started to clean up the mess he created. **'Gimme a towel; I need something to whip off this sticky stuff.'**

'_You're a fox, you don't need a towel. Besides, you could use your tongue to lap it off or something,'_ saying that, he reached his hand into the bag in the back seat and grabbed some fries. _'Hm...'_ he looked at Kyuubi, "Kari? Is it ok if I give Kyuubi a bath after we reach your house? I didn't give him a bath yet and it doesn't look like he's willing to get the coke out of his fur."

"Sure and we're here," screeching to a stop, the truck stopped in front of a small, two story house. There was a stone path that leads to the front door; small bushes were lined up against the path. It would have been normal looking if it didn't…

"Are you gonna sit there all day or are you coming out?" Kari was now standing in front of the window; nodding, he grabbed his bag and got out of the truck. As soon as he got out, he continued to stare at the house, mesmerized; Kari sighed.

"Not my fault, this used to be my cousin's house until I moved in," she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bright, neon pink house. _'I knew I should have declined; now I'll have nightmares,'_ he shut his eyes; he didn't want to go blind from staring at the house.

'**At least it's better than nothing,'** Kyuubi was sitting inside of Koto's bag, protecting himself from the pinkness of doom.

"Hi! I'm back!" shouted Kari as she entered the house, she dropped his arm, kicked her shoes off, grab a pair of slippers, through them on, and walked across the almost empty living room; the only things that were in the living room was a TV, a couch, a PS3, and a Wii. Looking around, he took his shoes off and grabbed a pair of blue slippers, putting them on as he went after Kari.

She looked through all the rooms on the first floor, ran downstairs and back, muttering "Where the hell is she?" as she half ran and half walked past him. Silently, he followed her as she ran back and forth looking for her cousin.

"Ano… maybe she's upstairs?" he suggested as she looked through a closet.

"That's a possibility but if she's asleep she could be anywhere and I mean it. Once I even found her asleep in the closet," slamming the closet door shut, she headed upstairs with Koto at her heels. She skipped a few rooms till she reached one with a dark brown door; opening the door showed a room with magazines all over the floor, clothes hanging from the edge of shelves, a cabinet overflowing with both clothes and stuffed toys, and a blonde haired girl wearing a ten top and shorts asleep with a bottle of sake in her hand. Walking over to her, Kari grabbed the bottle, put it on the table (well…I think it's a table) that was next to the bed, grabbed her cousin's shoulders and started shaking and screaming at her.

"RIN! WAKE UP WILL YA?!?!" shaking the girl, she still didn't wake up. Even after five minutes, she was still asleep; while she was doing that, Koto and Kyuubi decided to stand in the doorway.

'_I wonder if she's really alive (sweat drops),'_ thought the ten-year-old as he continued to watch her, **'I agree, or maybe she's deaf and can't hear,'** said Kyuubi as he relocated himself onto Koto's shoulder, he cringed as Kari through the other girl onto the floor, **'I'm starting to feel sorry for her.'**

"(Sighs) she should be up soon," stated Kari as she sat beside Rin, waiting for her to get up. A few seconds later, the blonde girl started to stir, snapping up into a sitting position; even though her hair was covering half of her face, Koto recognized her face.

"Rin, this is Koto," she stuck her thumb towards Koto, "Koto this is-"

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" in a flash, she had Koto in a bear hug, crushing Kyuubi will doing so. "Kari, can I keep him?" hearts were surrounding her as she held the struggling kid (and fox).

"We're not keeping him, he's just here because he has nowhere to go, now let go of him and step away from him," Kari said, using a cautious voice and approached the blonde girl.

"No! Mine!" Rin hugged him tighter and stuck her tongue out. All of a sudden she lurched forward; letting go of Koto, she slammed open a door that lead to a bathroom and started to through up the contents that were in her stomach.

"One reason why I hate it whenever she gets drunk," sighed Kari, she went into the washroom to help her cousin who was now coughing and swearing. Slinging her arm over her shoulder, Kari began to drag her cousin and put her in a sitting position on her bed.

"Sit, stay, and don't do anything, get it?"

"Got it," Rin replied weakly with a small groan. Giving a suspicious look to her cousin, she turned and left.

…

"Pretty good acting don't you think, ne Naruto-kun?" chuckled the blonde.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible, and if this chapter was pretty bad, please say so because I think I'm making time go by really fast and and skipping the important facts. 


	18. Deidara?

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Naruto, unless Kishimoto-san decides to give it to me for some odd reason then maybe, but that's not likely to happen.

* * *

_(Last time)_

"

* * *

Kyuubi jumped in between the two blondes; half protecting the blonde with blue eyes and snarling at the other. Rin continued to chuckle with a smile, but soon stopped as soon as Kyuubi glared at her with killer eyes.

"You're the same as always Kyuubi; I guess that some people actually don't change. Well anyways, I'm betting that both of you want to know what's going on, right?" she beckoned Koto to come over. Not sure if he should or shouldn't, he looked at the fox; he was still snarling, but a little less tense than before.

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to bite you or anything," a glum and slightly annoyed expression appeared on her face. "But I'll explain later; Kari's coming up the stairs right now," she plopped herself down on her bed and started groaning. The said girl appeared behind Koto with a slight scowl.

"Please don't tell me that you drank all of it," she said as she stood before Rin.

"Hn? Whatcha mean? And whatcha talking about?" groaning as she sat up, she gave Kari a clueless look. Sighing, she turned around muttering "Never mind, never mind".

"I'm going to the store to buy some remedies (1). Rin, don't do anything while I'm gone; Koto, stay alert, she could be pretty dangerous if she's drunk; Kyuubi, bite her if she attacks Koto," she ordered while she headed out of the room. Moments later, the sound of the front door opening and closing signalled that she left the house; Rin jumped up and stood close to the window, but far enough so that nobody on the ground could see her.

"Well, that was easy," plopping back on her bed, she sat with her legs crossed and looked towards Kyuubi and Koto.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?" Kyuubi hesitantly jumped on to a piece of floor that seemed to be struggling to stay unhidden; Koto found a random spot on top of a pill of clothes in front of Rin.

"Now, where should I start?"

"**Why don't you start from the beginning, **_**Deidara(2)**_**?"** Koto's head snapped towards Kyuubi, a very surprised look on his face. Rin blinked in surprise, but soon let out a small chuckle.

"I never thought that a fox could talk, but never mind that. Kyuubi, you'll have to be a little more specific with that. I'm not quite sure if there is a beginning," she gave both of them a smile that looked a little too cheerful for the conversation.

"IT would be nice if you could tell me what's going on," several veins popped at the back of Koto's head; he obviously didn't know what was going on.

"**(Sighs) doesn't **_**she**_** remind you of anyone?"**

"I remember seeing her somewhere before, but I can't remember."

"…**To put it into simple terms, a long time ago **_**he**_** worked for the Akatsuki, and **_**his**_** name was Deidara. Oh, and he's the bad guy."** Now Koto understood why he was cautious around her.

"Hey! Get your facts right! I WAS part of Akatsuki, but now I'm not planning to go back," she had an annoyed expression and was muttering "Geez, foxes these days," as she shook her head.

"**And what do you mean by 'I'm not planning to go back?"** shot back the fox; he was planning to get every little detail that he needed.

"(Sighs) I'll explain that later, since you said to start from the beginning," giving a glum and slightly annoyed expression, she went back to the main point.

"Ok, I'll start from when I was twelve. Kyuubi, down," Kyuubi was about to snap at her, he didn't want to hear her life's story. "It's better if I start at twelve because that's the part where I start to remember about being 'Deidara', besides you did say to start from the beginning."

* * *

_(Flashback and Rin's prov)_

_I was twelve by then and it was about April. The sky was blue with a few clouds here and there, puddles were scattered after the rain from the day before, the grass and trees were green, and the air was fill with a fresh, grassy smell. By then I was walking home from school with a very annoyed expression; my left hand kept twitching. Since I usually write with my left hand, I kept messing up so I had to use my right hand, which made my notes a little less organised and clean. During lunch time, I jabbed it several times with the sharp end of my pencil and on the last time I gave up because I broke the tip of the pencil; the other odd thing was that there was a bite mark in it too. But the rest of the day wasn't so bad; the only bad thing was that about three quarters of my sandwich disappeared while I was eating it._

'_Hm…' I was thinking about stabbing my hand with a knife or using something really sharp but I dismissed that thought; my mom would give me another long lecture about using a knife and how dangerous it is. Walking, I stared at my hand._

"_Maybe I should talk to a doctor?" I thought for a moment, "…nah, too bothersome," shaking my hand, I lazily slouched home staring at my hand. Minutes later I'm through the front door, closing the door as I kick off my shoes and putting in the shoe rack. Heading towards the purple walled kitchen, I through my backpack onto a chair and grabbing an apple from a bowl on the table, I was about to take a bite till I heard a crunch. The next thing that I knew, my apple started to disappear into my hand. Screaming, I dropped the apple and ran into the wall after turning to run._

"_What the hell's – eeeeeeeeee!" looking at my hand, a mouth was formed on my palm; a tongue stuck out, licking off some of the apple juice._

"_What…the…hell is this?" a vein popped at the back of my head as I stared at the moving mouth on my palm. _

"_So you're responsible for leaving me with an empty stomach," poking its tongue, it pulled my finger into its mouth and bit my finger._

…

"_GODDAMNIT!!!" slamming my left (and right) hand on the table, it let go and let out a small yelp; blood dripped down my finger _

"_Damn you…what the hell are you anyways? Can you talk?" sitting with my legs crossed and the bleeding finger in my mouth, I questioned it; half expecting it to talk. All it did was let out a small growl and then shrivelled back into nothing but the palm of my hand._

* * *

"I'm home!" Rin sighed as she plopped down on her bed; Kari was back. "And I didn't finish my story," she pouted.

"**IF you hadn't focused on explaining the scenery and got to the point without any dialogue then you would be done by now,"** said a sleepy fox.

"Hey, I couldn't help it (besides the fact that the author made me do it)," she mumbled as she put her pillow on her head and started to groan.

"I'm back with the…hm…" Kari came in and instantly gave Rin a glare; even though she is her cousin that doesn't mean that she can't be cautious around her when she's "drunk".

"Koto, hold this," she ordered the boy who sat quietly on the ground; rolling up her sleeves, she walked over to her cousin and…

"WILL YOU STOP ACTING ALREADY?!" she screamed as she grabbed her cousin and flung her across the room, luckily for Rin she landed on top of a pile of clothes instead of the multicoloured desk. Groaning, she muttered "What was that for?"

"Quit the crap will you?" several veins popped at the back of Kari's head, "Since we've lived in the same house for more than two years and knew each other since I was three, don't you think it'll be easy for me to figure out when you're acting an when you're not?"

"Gee…Can't someone have some fun?" pouted Rin as she gave a look that said "You're so not fun."

"You're twenty-three years old, NOT a five year old," arguing back and forth, Koto continued watching the two cousins.

'_Should I do something?'_

'**Let them be for now.'**

'_I hope that they don't kill each other,'_ Kari had Rin in a headlock while Rin was attempting to flip her over. Watching, Koto sat there with a slightly flustered face on; while on the other hand, Kyuubi watched them with a very bored expression on his face and yawned. The blonde was able to flip her cousin over but was soon knocked down by Kari's fist. A dark aura was around her; about a dozen veins had popped at the back of her head.

"I wonder when you got so up-tight," Rin sighed, sitting up as her cousin let go of her.

"I'm not up-tight! I'm just…"

"Up-tight," Rin finished her sentence with a Chester cat smile. The shirt haired girl sighed in defeat.

"Fine, call it whatever you-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Koto jumped about three feet into the air while Kari jumped back. Rin grabbed the collar of her cousin's shirt.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? Where's the food I requested while you were at McDonalds?"

…

"WELL? Where is it? I need food, now!"

"Downstairs, fridge," said a slightly calm Kari. Her cousin dropped her on the ground and ran downstairs.

* * *

Well, I guess that's chapter seventeen.

(1)It was supposed to be some kind of medicine that cures hangovers, but I can't remember what the medicine is called

(2)There you go people, now you can stop asking me "Who's that blonde person?" By the way, Deidara was requested by EvilNaruto15. If you want a certain person from the manga or anime to be in the story, just PM me and tell me whether you want them as a good person or a bad person (I already chose the role of a few main characters in the story just to let you know).


End file.
